Regard
by Cat987
Summary: 6ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Que ce passe t-il dans la tête de Regina lors de cette fameuse scène dans la voiture, dans le 2x12 ? Un petit regard dans l'envers du décors, et parfois de grands démons peuvent s'y cacher. ATTENTION SPOILER 2x12 et 2x11, et toute la saison 2 en général.


Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé

Regard

Titre : Regard

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Mentions fréquentes de Stable Queen (Regina/Daniel).

Personnages : Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Cora Mills/Queen of Hearts. Mentions fréquentes d'Henry Mills, de Daniel et d'Emma Swan. Mentions de Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Chapitre(s) : One-Shot.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Résumé : 6ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Que ce passe t-il dans la tête de Regina lors de cette fameuse scène dans la voiture, dans le 2x12 ? Un petit regard dans l'envers du décors, et parfois de grands démons peuvent s'y cacher. ATTENTION SPOILER 2x12 et 2x11, et toute la saison 2 en général.

NdA 1 : Enfin, je fais mon grand retour dans mon domaine de prédilection, le dramatique. C'est la première oeuvre que je poste sur ce site un tant soit peu triste, mais je suis un peu anxieuse de le faire parce qu'en vérité je ne suis pas sûr que vous compreniez le message que je souhaite faire passer avec ce OS. Regina et Cora ne partagent pas une relation mère/fille normale, et si vous lisez bien vous verrez que certaines des idées dans la tête de Regina sont loin d'êtres normales.

PS : Sinon, mon plus long travail à ce jour. Enjoy !

oOOo

Regina regardait fixement la route de bitume sombre devant elle, se refusant de ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil à sa droite, là où elle savait que sa mère se trouvait assise, silencieuse. Trop d'émotions tourbillonnaient furieusement dans l'esprit de la brune, si elle parlait, elle avait peur de les laisser s'échapper. Si elle parlait, elle n'étais pas sûr qu'elle pourrait en ressortir comme elle l'était avant. _En rédemption. _Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, connaissant Cora. Mais finalement, cela devint trop pour elle. Cora paraissait agitée. Regina n'y tint finalement plus.

oOOo

« Nerveuse ? demanda Regina.

Elle fit de son mieux pour conserver un ton neutre. Elle fixait toujours la route. Elle ne voulait pas regarder, mais elle savait que malgré tout ses efforts elle serait amenée à le faire. Et que tôt ou tard, elle devrait affronté la réalité. Regina savait que si sa mère se laissait faire, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Cela allait forcément être quelque chose de mauvais pour Regina. Un des plans bien ficelé de sa mère, sans aucun doute. Il n'y en avait que déjà trop eu, malheureusement. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Pas à propos d'avouer ce que j'ai fait, répondit Cora d'un ton nonchalant.

_Oh._ Mais, Regina l'avait sentit, il y avait bien quelque chose que sa mère avait envie de dire. Une petite portion de son cœur espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Une partie de son cœur qui s'obstinait à _aimer_ sa mère, à ressentir de l'affection pour elle. _Comme quelqu'un de normal._ Oh, Regina se haïssait pour cela. Elle se détestait, elle se détestait énormément pour ressentir de l'amour pour sa mère, mais seulement voilà, cela ne changeait rien aux faits, rien du tout. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-C'est juste... ces carrosses sont étranges, continua Cora avec un petit rire.

Il n'y avait que sa mère pour rire dans de telles situation. _Sa mère._ Cette pensée créa une boule dans son ventre, laissant un sentiment étrange se répandre librement en elle. Un sentiment que Regina ne souhaitait plus ressentir. _De l'amour._ Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, qu'elle allait probablement finir blessée et trahie, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comment pouvait-on demander à une enfant de ne pas aimer sa mère ? Pourtant, après tout les actes affreux que Cora à commis, elle devrait la repousser. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Et quelque chose... me fait mal, dit Cora qui semblait ignorer le silence de sa fille.

Du coin de l'œil, Regina pouvait discerner un mouvement du côté de sa mère. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Regina se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être, étant donné qu'elle se rappelait distinctement ne rien avoir laissé traîner sur le siège. Regina était très méticuleuse, elle savait donc qu'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit un oublis de sa part, mais parierait plutôt sur encore une petite manipulation de sa mère. Et Regina savait que cette pensée lui venait tout droit de la partie de son cœur qui en voulait à sa mère. Et cela la fait souffrir, mais la part de haine en elle n'est plus assez grande face à sa mère. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible dans cette histoire.

-Oh, s'exclama Cora en poussant un petit rire. _''Pour maman''_.

Cette fois-ci, Regina craque. Elle ne peut plus se retenir, ça y est. Pas quand un sujet si douloureux est évoqué, spécialement par quelqu'un comme sa mère. Le morceau de son cœur qui en voulait à Cora lui criait de se préparer à un reproche, une critique, une remarque cinglante sur _au combien_ Regina était faible d'aimer, de ressentir de l'affection pour qui que ce soit. Cora la jugerait-elle faible car elle aimait sa propre mère, comme toutes les filles devrait pouvoir le faire ? Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui la faisait souffrir. _Henry._ Son fils, qui vivait désormais avec une autre. Regina sentait qu'il lui échappait au profit de sa mère biologique. Et voilà que la propre mère de Regina venait la voir en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Et Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de la laisser dire, voulant y croire. Et c'est ça qui est abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Oh, ça devait être toi, continua Cora.

Oui, ça l'était. Elle s'en rappelait distinctement, de l'époque dorée où Henry la considérait encore comme sa mère. L'époque où lorsqu'il se faisait mal, c'était elle qui soignait ses blessures, avec un pansement et un bisou magique sur la joue. L'époque où quand il pleurait, c'était dans ses bras qu'il courait se réfugier. L'époque où ils pouvaient tous les deux discuter de ce que faisait Henry pendant l'école, et en retour Henry lui poserait des questions sur sa journée. L'époque où il l'accompagnait partout, l'époque où il lui avait fait ce dessin. A cette époque-là, tout ce qui leur manquait était un père, Daniel. _Daniel._ Elle devrait en vouloir à sa mère de l'avoir tué, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Et c'est ça qui est vraiment abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Quand es-tu allé dans ma maison ? demanda simplement Regina.

Elle avait de nouveau fixé ses yeux sur la route. Elle devrait être furieuse de savoir que sa mère, qu'elle devrait tant haïr, était entré par effraction chez elle. Mais étonnamment, elle se rendait compte que cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes, malgré toutes les raisons qui devrait pousser Regina à ne pas être d'accord avec ça. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas peur que sa mère tombe sur des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulue que quiconque puisse voir. Parce qu'avec Cora, c'était différent. Regina se maudissait pour ça, mais elle aimait sa mère. Elle n'avait plus peur d'elle. C'était normal pour une fille de ne pas avoir peur de sa propre mère, non ? Mais l'histoire de Regina est tout sauf normale, et c'est ça qui est abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, répondit Cora.

C'est un mensonge, Regina le sait. Sa mère en avait proférée tellement dans sa vie qu'ils se confondaient parfaitement avec la réalité des choses. Regina n'arrivait plus à discerner le vrai du faux de ce que sa mère était et disait, mais aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'en souciait plus vraiment, de savoir si ce que Cora lui raconte est vrai ou pas. Tout ce que veux Regina, c'est aimer sa mère comme elle aurait dû avoir le droit de le faire depuis le tout début. Elle se fichait des mensonges et de la vérité. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-C'était dans ma maison, répliqua Regina.

Elle le savait bien, car elle le gardait précieusement chez elle. Une de ses possession auquel elle tenait le plus, avec l'anneau de Daniel, dont elle avait malheureusement dû se séparer pour pouvoir se débarrasser de Swan, ce qui avait échoué en plus de tout le reste. _Swan._ Regina n'avait même pas envie de penser, à elle, cette _usurpatrice_, cette voleuse qui lui avait pris son fils. Mais à côté, cela lui fait plaisir de savoir que sa mère avait pu voir sa maison et semblait, peut-être pas l'adorer, mais au moins l'apprécier. Regina ne peut s'empêcher de considérer l'avis de sa mère important. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Tu penses que je ne sais pas où c'était ? continua Regina.

Elle se concentre sur la route, la tristesse lui serre le cœur. Un cœur qui _veut_, et qui à _besoin_, d'amour. Un amour qu'elle sait que sa mère est enfin prête à lui donner, après toutes ses années d'attente. Elle se rappelait que quand elle était petite, elle conservait tout ce que sa mère pouvait lui donner, car pour elle il s'agissait de preuve d'amour qui montrait que Cora ressentait quelque chose pour elle malgré son manque d'émotions. Emma Swan, elle, lui vole l'amour qu'Henry aurait dû lui porter. Regina avait l'impression que la blonde lui avait tout pris, son fils, son bonheur, sa malédiction. Mais Regina avait encore sa mère, qui étais malgré tout un être chère à son cœur. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-C'est un de mes bien le plus précieux, termina Regina.

Et il y a peu de possessions dans ce monde et dans l'autre auquel elle tenait particulièrement. Elles étaient aux nombres de deux : la bague de Daniel et la plaque offerte par son fils que sa mère tenait dans les mains. Malheureusement, elle avait été obligée de se séparer de la bague pour une vengeance qui avait échouée, Regina espérait que Daniel la pardonnerait pour cela. L'autre, c'était sa mère qui le tenait. Si elle avait été comme elle l'était lorsque Regina était une enfant, elle aurait déjà détruit la plaque. Regina savait qu'elle avait changé, que maintenant sa mère pouvait l'aimer. Elle en était persuadée. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Alors soyons honnête, répondit Cora.

L'honnêteté. Une qualité qui avait quitté Regina, autant que Cora, il y a des années de cela, et c'était probablement irrémédiable. Cela avait jadis fait partis de la charmante jeune fille, amoureuse d'un garçon d'écurie, qu'elle était il y a très longtemps. Et probablement que Cora avait été elle aussi honnête, et une charmante jeune fille, mais cela aussi c'était il y a très longtemps. Mais désormais tout ce que voulait Regina, c'était de ne plus vouloir avoir à croire que sa mère était capable de lui mentir sur l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Parce qu'elle aimait sa mère. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-M'emmener me faire mettre au pilori de cette ville... te feras peut-être gagner quelques points. Mais aussi longtemps qu'Emma et ses parents seront là, il ne sera pas vraiment à toi, continua Cora.

Au plus profond d'elle, de son cœur, Regina savait que sa mère avait raison,_ comme elle avait toujours eu raison._ Henry ne serait plus vraiment son fils tant que sa mère biologique serait là, parce que Swan prenait un malin plaisir à le lui voler, cette garce. Et Regina savait que, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas coupable du meurtre d'Archie et que la ville serait forcée de le reconnaître, jamais personne ne lui fera confiance. Au premier nouveau problème, ce sera de sa faute. Seul Henry valait la peine de faire tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Seul Henry méritait une place dans son cœur. Henry, et Cora aussi. Et c'est ça qui étais abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Pas comme il était lorsqu'il fabriquait des objets pour sa seul et unique maman, continua Cora.

La gorge de Regina se sert à ses paroles, car ce que Cora disait n'était que la pure et simple vérité, il n'y avait pas de mensonge, Regina en était sûr. Lorsque Henry ne savait qu'il avait une autre mère, ils étaient heureux. Maintenant, ils ne l'étaient plus. Parce que maintenant, Henry avait une autre mère avec qui être heureux. Et ce n'était pas acceptable, ni même tolérable. Regina se souvient avec nostalgie de sa propre jeunesse, lorsqu'elle-même s'entêtait à fabriquer des cadeaux pour sa mère, un temps heureux. Maintenant, Regina voulait être heureuse avec sa mère. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Tu as essayé très fort, depuis très longtemps, et maintenant, ils te voient comme un... un serpent, dit Cora.

Regina approuvait et était complètement d'accord avec ce que venait de dire sa mère. C'était vrai, elle avait essayé de devenir gentille, d'être une bonne personne, mais les habitants de cette ville semblaient incapables de lui donner une chance d'être comme eux. Au premier obstacle, ils lui avaient faits défauts. Même Swan, à qui elle avait fait l'erreur d'accorder sa confiance. Une erreur que Regina ne referait plus jamais. Parce que maintenant, c'était trop tard, c'était fini. Elle avait essayé, ils ne lui avaient pas laissé de chance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était sa mère et son fils, rien d'autre. Certainement plus une opinion favorable de la ville. Avant, elle voulait rendre son fils fière. Dorénavant, elle voulait rendre son fils _et_ sa propre mère fière d'elle. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Tu ne veux pas leur amour à tous. Que veux-tu ? demanda Cora.

Non, Regina ne souhaitait plus leur amour ou leur amitié. Elle en avait fini avec ça. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était différent maintenant. Elle avait tellement envie d'avouer à sa mère que tout ce dont elle aspirait était de rendre sa famille heureuse, ce qui incluait Cora. Son monde tournait désormais autour d'eux. Regina espérait que de la où Daniel se trouvait, il lui porterait chance et resterais avec elle pour la guider, à tout jamais. Parce que peut-être que l'amour était une faiblesse. Sans doute que Maleficent avait eu raison : la malédiction ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, mais à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de malédiction... Elle voulait sa mère de retour dans sa vie. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

-Que mon fils revienne », répondit Regina.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas encore avouer à sa mère qu'elle souhaitait l'avoir de retour dans sa vie, parce qu'il fallait d'abord que comme Henry, qu'elle regagne sa mère de nouveau, et là ils seraient tous heureux. Si Cora le souhaitait, ils pourraient dominer le monde, cela importait peu à Regina, tant qu'ils étaient heureux tous les trois, plus rien ne lui importait désormais. Si Cora souhaitait aider Regina dans sa quête de vengeance contre la responsable de la mort de Daniel, Regina l'accueillerait volontiers. Et c'est cette idée qui était affreuse. Et c'est ça qui était abominable, horrible, dans cette histoire.

oOOo

Regina avait décidé de s'arrêter pour écouter Cora, elle n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir dénoncer sa mère à présent. Mais il lui restait un peu d'hésitation, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle voulait de sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas encore si sa mère voulait d'elle. Regina savait que si Cora ne voulait pas d'elle, elle l'aurait dit mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Parce que si Regina avait un point faible, c'était ça, l'amour qu'elle donnait et voulait avoir lui était indispensable dans son quotidien. Il lui fallait juste quelques mots, pour la rassurer.

« Et je veux que ma fille revienne, dit Cora.

Regina, refusant de laisser ses émotions se montrer librement, agrippa le volant de sa voiture de toute ses forces, à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blancs sous l'effort. Cela serait si facile, si facile de dire oui. Mais il y a cette barrière dans son cœur, qui l'empêche d'aimer. C'est une sécurité. Elle avait déjà tant perdu en aimant. Son véritable amour, son fils. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer le massacre, et puis la partie rancunière de son esprit lui soufflait des doutes sur sa mère, mais qui n'en auraient pas à la place de Regina ?

-Je pense chaque mots que je t'ai dis, continua Cora.

C'est comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Après tout, Cora n'avait t-elle pas toujours su ce qu'il fallait pour Regina ? Elle avait voulu protéger sa fille des tourments de l'amour, et maintenant Regina pouvaient la sentir cette douleur, au plus profond de son cœur. Au fond, n'avait-elle pas eu raison en tentant de protéger Regina ? Cora était sa mère. Forcément qu'elle ne pouvait que vouloir le bien de sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas en aller autrement, Regina ne voulait que le bien de son fils elle aussi. Cora et Regina étaient semblables après tout. A présent, la fille peut regarder sa mère.

-Je suis tellement désolé, lui dit Cora.

Et le cœur de Regina se serre à ces paroles parce qu'elle le sent dans toute son âme, cet aveu, cette excuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorée. Regina n'avais jamais été véritablement capable de pouvoir vouloir tuer sa mère, elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait envoyer Hook pour la tuer, au lieu d'y aller en personne comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'ordinaire. Car Cora était spéciale, et pas seulement parce qu'elle aimait prendre les cœurs des gens.

-Je peux faire mieux, continua Cora. Je ne veux pas que tu me repousses de nouveau.

Le corps entier de Regina hurlait, criait et appelait Regina à dire oui, à accepter sa mère et à ne plus jamais douter d'elle de nouveau. C'était une de ses plus grandes envies. Mais il manquait quelqu'un dans ce tableau idyllique. Il manquait Henry, son fils. Regina ne voulait pas être heureuse sans lui, ne voulait pas le laisser dans les mains de la fille d'une traîtresse. Henry pourrait vivre avec Regina, et il pourrait apprendre à connaître sa grand-mère. Oui, c'était ce que Regina désirait, désirait le plus au monde. Et rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader.

-Laisses moi une place dans ton cœur, demanda Cora.

Il y en avait déjà une, il y en avait toujours eu une. Malgré tout ce que Regina avait essayé pour haïr sa mère, cette place pour Cora n'avait jamais cessée d'exister et malgré tout ce que Regina pourrait faire, dire, ou penser, elle ne cessera jamais d'exister. Jamais. Parce que c'est l'amour qui unis une mère et sa fille, et que Regina n'y pouvait strictement rien. Elle aimait Cora comme elle aimait Henry. D'un amour fort et inébranlable. Et rien ne pourrait détruire cela, jamais. Pour toujours, il y aurait ce lien.

-Ensemble, nous pouvons le reprendre », termina Cora.

Et c'est tout ce dont Regina avait besoin d'entendre. A présent, elle était rassurée. Elle aimait, et d'autres -sa mère et son fils- allaient l'aimer en retour. Elle ne serait plus seule, parce qu'à présent elle en était sûr, sa mère l'aimait. Cette certitude ébranla suffisamment le mur de glace autour de son cœur pour le détruire, et qu'il se remette à nouveau à aimé pleinement, car les deux êtres qu'elle aimait seraient de retour dans sa vie. Bien sûr, elle porterait toujours en elle la tristesse de la mort de Daniel, mais il serait toujours avec Regina, dans son cœur.

oOOo

Elle plonge dans les bras de sa mère, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Le réconfort donné par l'étreinte de sa mère dépasse tout le réconfort que n'importe qui -sauf Henry- pourrait jamais lui donner. Son front collé contre la joue de sa mère, calée contre son corps, elle était bien, elle se sentait _à sa place_. Là où elle elle devait être, où elle aurait toujours dû être et là où elle serait toujours. A l'abri, dans les bras de sa mère. En sécurité.

« Comment ?, demanda la fille.

Regina sentait la main gantée de sa mère lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et ce contact est si _familier_ et _réconfortant_ et _doux_. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire une meilleur décision, ne manquait plus désormais que son fils, et Regina pourrait enfin avoir sa fin heureuse. La fin heureuse qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Et, pour une fois, elle gagnerait, elle serait heureuse peu importe la volonté des autres. Tous ce qui lui importait, était le regard, le regard des êtres qu'elle aimait.

-Oh, j'ai quelques idées », répondit sa mère.

oOOo

NdA 2 : Je me suis dépassée pour celui-là. Vous aurez probablement un autre écrit ce week-end, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi long que celui-ci.


End file.
